


A love letter to the Captain

by suprnovva



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Flash Fic, Grown man writes his feelings, M/M, POV Erwin Smith, very corny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23464921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suprnovva/pseuds/suprnovva
Summary: Affectionately, Erwin.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 20





	A love letter to the Captain

_To my most devoted accompaniment._

My ink simply transfers what my blood boils as it travels through the veins closest to my palpitation. That ruby density that has you as a muse, when it travels through my cheeks. When those frigid irises are magnets of my soul, with their sumptuous mesmerizing warmth.

And so, with effervescent selfishness in my daily naivety, forthwith you have me anticipating an exsanguination like tomorrow. But may the battlefield forgive me for not doing it with the same kindness.

For if you look at me idyllically once again, Levi, there won't be enough vigour in my reasoning to stop my hand from caressing your cheek.

Though I feel oblivious even to the meritoriousness of your calm and the adherence of your back in favour of mine. The continuity of your loyalty inhibits me from persevering pride, when you remain favoring my most unfortunate decisions. And yet, how your confidence does not raise a sword against my skin does not indicate a deficiency in the skinning that runs through me, stripping even my most abstracted thinking.

Thus don't be surprised on my rambling response when dealing with your nature unpreparedly.

Whilst the breeze asks for my permission to brush the curtains prior to me, I sink between my shoulders at the instinctive memory of your monotonous voice, although tinged with a soft tone. And those weary almost half-closed eyelids, looking for an answer among mine.

Have those eyes looked exhausted, due to the spell on your mind when there is silence at night; but they are attentive, and as brilliant as the invisible armor embodied in your being. They are always knotting your presence in a perfume of daring and audacity, which, without realizing it, unwraps me.

You unwrap my unnecessary desire to walk through hell, enveloping us in its somber protective obscurity. There, not even hurricanes may be frightened to save you from the drought of your tears.

And in my weighing to admire the bottling of that innate energy, each time may I discover its triviality and more natural reasons for being. For your magnetism suffocates me until the need to achieve selfishness.

Whether it's a mischievous slight rise from the corner of your lips, or that of your eyebrows in empathy, don't remove your eyes away from mine. That although without grace I deserve your unwavering sparkle, I am grateful if a beam of light lulls me enough at night. Not before, beloved companion, that the moon is jealous of my attention focused on your murmurs against my chest.

Until then, mutual vigil of dreams, I pray this time also turns it complicated for that curve on your lips to be removed. And I would sin my lifetime again to see it one more time.

_Erwin_


End file.
